


It hurts like hell

by Jasmine_the_Fox



Series: My black cat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_the_Fox/pseuds/Jasmine_the_Fox
Summary: When Jasmine first became Ladybug, she never thought of it as anything more then an important mission... She always thought of things like that since New York as she was trained for all kinds of things by her father.But she wasn't prepared for Lila Rossi... Or her lies.
Relationships: Aurore Beauréal/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Félix Graham de Vanily/Jasmine (OC), Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Nino Lahiffe/Marc Anciel
Series: My black cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	It hurts like hell

When Jasmine Hamato came into the family, she learned that evil was a poison and she should never become evil… she was always told this for as long as she could remember and kept it to heart no matter where she was, her brothers were always proud of her hard efforts whenever she came home with something to show or tell them and they always listened to her… it was what family does right? They need to be there for one another, so of course she was open to helping them as they always returned the favor.

Then came the news of a school transfer, no payment simply sign up and you could be transferred to Collège Françoise Dupont… Jasmine wasn’t all that sure about all of this, but her brothers pushed her, claiming it would give her the chance to see the world… something they couldn’t do. With a sigh she signed up, with the promise of if she wins, she would chat with them and send them through April all kinds of things, they accepted and also helped her train and study as they waited for the results… then she was called to speak with the principal… to tell her she was going to Paris.

She had been so happy that day! Going to Paris! It was a dream come true! She returned home and they celebrated together in joy as in a week she was leaving, so they also began packing her things. Of course as they came closer to the day she had to leave… the harder it was for her family to keep smiling for her… and they ended up hugging her in worries she would at one point forget them while she was in Paris… but she made them then and there the promise to never forget them and to always contact them in any sort of way she could do it in and April promised to make sure to be called when some mail from Paris came for her.

Happy about the promise her brothers were happy once again, and she was then off to Paris to start a new life. She landed and was brought to a home… where a girl named Kagami Tsurugi greeted her “You will be staying with me and my mother” she explained making Jasmine happy to maybe making a friend, Kagami had learned that being open might get her some friends and Jasmine became one as the two quickly enjoyed time training with a sword together, they laughed and hung out together until Kagami brought Jasmine to school for her first day with the promise that all would be well.

When she walked into the classroom, of course she was nervous… this was a new class for her and she had to speak in French! But to her luck she was with the highest grade in French class so she didn’t have a problem speaking the language as she presented herself to them. Miss Bustier guided her to her seat next to Alya Cesaire who was in the second row, the girl smiled and presented herself to Jasmine, when it was time for lunch, Alya invited her and two of her friends… her boyfriend Nino Lahiffe and Adrien Agreste and of course Jasmine accepted! Why wouldn’t she? This would mean new friends! They all enjoyed talking together and laughing while they asked Jasmine questions about New York.

_Then Lila Rossi was brought into the subject…_

It started out small, just her name being spoken by Nino and Adrien… then Alya was telling them things that the Italian girl was doing at the moment as she wasn’t “in Paris” *cough in her room cough* Jasmine didn’t understand who they were talking about. When she returned home, she looked the girl up and simply found Alya’s blog showing videos of Lila claiming all kinds of things… which with some searching Jasmine found out they were false. She didn’t understand this! Wasn’t Alya’s dream to become a reporter or a journalist!? So why post these lies!? This confused her as she began a video chat with her brothers who told her to keep listening and watching like the ninja, she is… making her accept the mission at that moment.

For the first week she transferred, she listened to all her classmates just talking about things Lila did or was doing. It didn’t make sense why this girl was lying and simply understood that this girl was a compulsive liar who didn’t know when to shut up, she had gone to Kagami for some info and from what she was told Lila enjoys lying about anything and everything… which made Jasmine wonder why this girl would lie in the first place “It’s almost as if Lila wishes to make others suffer” Kagami had claimed making Jasmine nod in understanding as the two then practiced together… as Adrien that came to do the same and found Jasmine amazing to say the least.

The two girls were so focused they never noticed Jasmine’s class watching her fight… but it was beautiful, Alya began to film her for her blog which Jasmine ordered her to not post as she didn’t want to be seen online like that… but the girl ignored her and did it anyway claiming to be doing her “a favor” as Lila would say which made Jasmine so angry she messaged her brother Donnie who went to the blog, reported the video of his sister being “without consent of the filmed person” making the video get taken down and Alya getting an email about a warning about filming and posting video’s about others without their permission and if she did it again two more times… her blog would be taken down.

Alya became furious! Accused Jasmine of getting the warning! Jasmine turned it all around by pointing out that Alya posted a video of her… WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!!! This was destruction of someone’s personal life! Then Chloe decided to come in and defended Jasmine “Filming someone is one thing as long as you let them know either before or after… but posting it after someone told you no is just evil and wrong” she claimed making Alya go silent and simply no longer talk to Jasmine. After that she requested to change seats as she no longer felt alright next to Alya… so Chloe offered Sabrina to switch with Jasmine making miss Bustier allow it to happen.

The two quickly became friends… Chloe’s first actual friend to say the least, they hung out together with Kagami and Jasmine then worked to get them to date… after three weeks it happened making Jas happy to have it happen thanks to her, sometimes the two girls would go on a date but most of the time the trio would hang out together to have fun… then came Luka Couffaine and Aurore Beaureal, the two were dating and began hanging out with the girls often making the crew happy to become friends as the group they were now, Jasmine was so happy that when her brothers were contacting her she would talk about them at some point… which made her brothers happy that she was making friends so well.

_Then Nino joined them… all because of Lila._

It was during a rainy night, the gang was at the Tsurugi home watching some movies they picked out together when her phone rang for a call from the DJ, she was confused at first but then she heard the rain making her understand he was outside and crying. Turns out Lila claimed to Alya that Nino was cheating on her with some model girl making Alya hit him and dumped him then and there… Jasmine rushed out to find him in the rain crying and soaked, when they arrived her friends had prepared a shower and some clean and warm clothes for him as he then joined them for the movies they were watching at that moment, Kagami’s mother then said she called Nino’s parents to let them know of the situation and told her they would call Alya’s parents about all of this happening.

When they got back to school, the gang defended Nino from what Lila claimed and pointed out facts about what she claimed… but Alya didn’t believe them and sat down next to Sabrina making Jas sigh and gave up on her as the gang hung out together most of the time in the end… then Hawkmoth appeared, it was all so sudden as Jasmine was given the earrings, she didn’t know what to call herself other than Ladybug so she left and to take care of her first akuma Stoneheart who was Ivan as her partner named Cat Noir came to help… and asked her out right after the battle making her say no and left for home… where the guardian master Fu waited to speak with her about the miraculous.

Over some tea, he explained how he was old and could no longer guard the miraculous box… and wanted to teach her about it before handing it to her which would make him forget everything about it. Jasmine was at first surprised but she accepted it and began learning about becoming the guardian, it took them a month before it was handed to her as then Wang Fu left with no memories of the box, she went back to the Tsurugi home and began thinking about getting help with the akuma that always become stronger with each passing day… so she decided to look for help while fighting one… without her partner for some strange reason, so she turned to Chloe making her become Queen Bee.

When Cat Noir at last came once it was over, Chloe had returned the bee miraculous and went back home, the cat asked her for a date once again… making her refuse, he pulled a tantrum on her and said he wouldn’t help until she said yes to a date and then left… this told her she would need a lot more help for the next akuma. So came Ryuko (Kagami) who wears the dragon miraculous, Viperion (Luka) who wears the snake miraculous, King Monkey (Kim) wearer of the monkey miraculous, Pegasus (Max) who uses the horse miraculous and Carapace (Nino) wearer of the turtle miraculous and together they fight the akuma Hawkmoth made to try and get the miraculous… without Cat Noir helping.

There were times when King Monkey would say that Cat Noir was a waste of a miraculous and it should be taken back, but Ladybug would explain that his must be active to keep a balance… making Ryuko explain it as best she could. Making Pegasus then ask her if she was considering one of them to be a permanent holder, Jasmine had worked hard to find the one compatible with each miraculous she needed the help of “Give me some time” she said “I need to talk to the kwami’s about a test for each of you” she explained making them nod as they then went into battle, Cat noir came after to try again, left in anger then she got each of their miraculous and left… while she wondered on how to test each of them.

First was Luka, Sass really wanted to work with Luka so his test was pretty simple… Sass wanted to see if Luka was going to make sure to be there to protect Ladybug, the boy of course spoke the truth, he hated Cat Noir, hated how selfish and entitled he was and wished to grab the cat miraculous to hand it to Ladybug! Sass was very proud and allowed Luka to wear for good his miraculous, when they arrived for patrol, Queen Bee asked if any of them became a permanent holder… and they all denied it but Viperion kept quiet making them understand he was now but he wanted to keep quiet, they allowed it and went on with the patrol. Then Pollen decided she wanted to have Chloe as her permanent holder, of course the test was simple… would Chloe ever change back to being a bully like Lila is? Chloe began screaming in anger that Lila was a demon! She would rather die than to be a bully… making Pollen smile and give her the comb.

When a patrol came Chloe was running late, she had a hard time getting away from Andre her father so when she arrived… she by accident revealed she was a permanent holder “Longg also tested me… and I saw who Ladybug is behind the mask… she said she would reveal herself once were all permanent holders” Ryuko explained making them all nod. Two days later, Wayzz and Xuppu tested Nino and Kim… the two simply asked if they would be willing to choose between saving Ladybug from her miraculous being taken or a loved one, the two couldn’t choose at first… but then they said that protecting Ladybug comes first always, so when came patrol the two said they too were permanent holders… leaving Pegasus only.

Kaalki came to Max the next day, she flew to him and asked him how far he was willing to go to protect Ladybug. Max was confused at first but then stated he was willing to take the cat miraculous back for her… Kaalki then handed him the miraculous as they left for patrol with Ladybug already there with Ryuko talking to her softly about how everything was going to be alright, it was easy enough… she was going to reveal who she was behind the mask but then appeared another girl looking like a fox but this time she was white with ice skates “I’m Hiver Fox… I’ll be part of the team” she explained “I actually tested her earlier today” Ladybug said before detransforming… to reveal Jasmine.

They all did the same, they wanted to get closer so it was fine that the gang was a team with and without the mask, the next day they decided to hang out together for some milkshakes… without noticing Alya walking with a girl with a sausage style for her hair, pointing towards Jasmine with a smile. When school began again, the gang met up outside the school with Marc showing them something he was working on with Nathaniel making them happy to the good news, when Jasmine, Chloe, Max, Nino and Kim arrived in the class it was to Jas getting slapped by Alya all of a sudden… none of them knew why this happened but the boys quickly moved to see how she was while Chloe demanded answer.

_Until they saw Lila in the class…_

This told them she did this, Lila said something to them to hate Jasmine all of a sudden, a girl who did nothing wrong to begin with. Alya explained how Lila said that Jasmine was known for sleeping with other girls boyfriends, Lila had a boyfriend when she was staying in New York who came to visit her and Jasmine slept with him behind her back… the gang knew she was a virgin to begin with, miss Bustier came in to make them all sit down so the lesson would start… with Jasmine, Chloe and Nino moving to the back where Kim and Max were too, Jas felt completely confused on all of this. What did she do to deserve this!? She was always nice to them so why!?

With each passing day, it got worse… Jasmine stole from Lila, Jasmine locked Lila in a broom closet, Jasmine is sending Lila mean texts messages, Jasmine is hurting Lila, Jasmine ruined Lila’s outfit… anything Lila claimed with the crocodile tears the class would turn on Jas and claim she needs to be punished for her actions by beating her, destroying her things (Chloe, her friends or her brother’s would always buy her a replacement when she told them) locked her somewhere… just about anything they could think of they will do to her… and it was draining her badly, sometimes she would be staying at home because of it but Lila still claimed Jas was faking and did something to her.

Her friends did everything they could to get Lila punished for her actions, but miss Bustier claimed Jasmine needed to be the bigger person so they turned to principal Damocles… he simply brought up all the illness Lila had… so Chloe got her father involved who got Damocles fired and principal Bourbon came to take over and had a doctor examine every student to make sure that the medical part of there file was true… making Lila be found out about never having anything wrong with her… but the class still believed her lies, principal Bourbon was then told by the doctor about Jasmine’s condition, she decided that Jasmine needed to stay home to rest for at least a week and then she could come back if she felt better.

When the week was over, Monday came back and Jas felt so much better then before… when she came to class… she was confused on why no one was there making Aurore tell her “There was a field trip for your class, Alya said she informed you about it and wasn’t coming” she said. The two then went to the principal to report Alya for lying to everyone about informing Jas about the trip… getting Alya suspended for a week, while the class was gone, Jas was with Luka, Marc and Aurore’s class making her enjoy herself much more then with miss Bustier’s class, miss Mendeleiev suggested for Jasmine to transfer but she replied that everything was fine right now so the teacher nodded but said the offer still stood for her.

When the class came back from the field trip… it was to find there new principal and Alya’s parents waiting, the Cesaire’s screeched at there daughter for not telling Jasmine about the field trip and lying that she did, she was grounded for a month and all her electronics were confiscated for that month, the principal then had the class go to there classroom to shout at Caline with the threat that if this happened again she would loose her job for being incompetent at her job. School ended that day and Jasmine felt good, her friends were there for her and she knew everything would go well for her… but Lila made it worse by claiming that Jasmine lied about Alya making the class shout at her, miss Bustier said she was disappointed in her and when it was time for lunch, she was forced to stay back so Caline could shout at her in anger.

_It just made Jasmine fall back to before she had a week off of school…_

Her friends were badly worried for her when she came to join them… she wasn’t eating the whole time and Kagami could tell that what miss Bustier did ruined the week of rest Jasmine had, they reported this to the principal who in private asked Jasmine about it… Caline was quickly fired after that making the class go home early and not come back until a new teacher was hired to replace miss Bustier, the gang took great care of Jas during that waiting time. They never wanted her to get worse so they made sure she was sleeping and eating well, they then noticed how Cat Noir was trying to now ask Jasmine out… same as Adrien was trying to do, when she said no they would pull a tantrum and then leave her alone for a while which none of her friends liked as they had enough of him… Cat Noir needed to be taken care of… now before he did something worse then he was doing now, so together while Jasmine was sleeping… they hatched a plan to get his miraculous together.

It took them 7 tries (thanks to second chance) but they were able to get the ring from Cat Noir… or Adrien Agreste, he was begging them to give him back the ring, saying his lady needs him and soon she would open her eyes and accept him… but they simply left him on the roof and returned to the Tsurugi household where Jasmine woke up to them still transformed… to hand her the ring, when Plagg appeared she had burst into tears “Don’t cry kitty, you did everything you could… it’s the kid’s fault for being so destructive” the black kwami said making her nod as they then all curled up together to sleep… as Plagg slept on Jasmine’s chest with a smile at being away from the crazy model now.

Jasmine didn’t come to school for a month, Tomoe who now knew about there secret believed that she needed more rest with how she got worse on the first week she came back to school, her friends made it so the kwami’s watched over her while they were at school. Plagg was happy she was getting better now as they watched over her at the moment as she slept, they were eating something to be recharged but Tikki looked worried “I miss Duusu and Nooroo” she mumbled making them understand as the two kwami’s never came to meet the new guardian since Jasmine became it “Don’t worry sugar cube. They’ll be back soon” Plagg said making her nod as she then ate her cookie as Jasmine woke up.

The month passed and Jasmine worried about what might happen in class that day, she didn’t think she could handle anymore bullying, Chloe had said that the new teacher made sure no one bullied anyone and when Lila made an excuse he would demand for whatever she couldn’t turn in to be brought in the next day or he would both fail her and call her mom. She walked into the classroom to only find her friends… walking over and sitting down as the teacher came in and greeted her back to the class and presented himself “I’m mister Culpa, it’s nice to meet you Jasmine” he said making her smile and nod as he then helped her catch up and handed her some light work to turn in first as the class then came in… and glared at Jasmine.

There teacher began the lesson, no one spoke during the lesson but Lila did begin whisper things to Alya “Is there something you would like to share miss Rossi?” mister Culpa spoke making them all turn to Lila… wondering what she said, the Italian didn’t like this kind of attention, she preferred lying about herself and getting that kind of attention when they believe her then this “Not at all mister Culpa!” she squeaked in the hopes he would go back to the lesson… but he didn’t “I actually would like to hear what you have to say that was so important that you had to tell miss Cesaire during my lesson” he said making her go pale as she spoke “I just told Alya that I was certain that Jasmine was lying about not being well! That she was doing it for attention like she always did!” she explained making him then point to the door “The principal will see you about this lie miss Rossi. A doctor called us to tell us why miss Hamato wasn’t in school” he said making the Italian look down in shame as she left.

Jasmine sighed in relief when Lila left the room, this girl was out for her… and she didn’t know her at all!! She came here to learn and this is the welcome she got!? The lesson ended and it was time for lunch making Jasmine smile as she joined her gang of friends to eat… all the while Lila left the school with her mom who looked furious about something. Jasmine believed Lila would lie to her mother to get out of the situation quickly but for now she had some time without her, she sighed once again but ate her meal while talking to her siblings “What are you planning for this weekend Jas?” Nino asked making Jasmine look at him “I need to catch up on my training in ninjutsu actually… so I’ll be busy” she explained making them all smile in understanding.

_But none of them could predict what happened next…_

Adrien had come over, asking Jasmine on a date to the movies for Saturday to see a movie that just came out… but she rejected him, she saw the trailer of the movie and didn’t like it so while her friends would go see it… she would be training. Adrien had a fit and demanded for her to go on a date with him but she still refused, then the principal told him that if he didn’t calm down she would call his father to come get him… but Adrien continued and he was then forced to leave, they thought it was over as then the day came to an end and slowly Saturday came for everyone… but not Jasmine for some strange reason.

_She wasn’t in her room when Kagami came to wake her…_

The gang panicked, the kwami’s were freaking out! Jasmine was gone and wasn’t with her phone making them then look to find she had been kidnapped… the police was quickly called and they came to then call in a kidnapping. The group also joined in the search, they tried everywhere they could think of and the kwami’s did there best to help find her… but there was nothing so far and even her family was worried as Kagami had to answer a phone call from them to tell them about what happened as they began to pray for someone to find her by some miracle.

_Then Gabriel Agreste called to tell them where Jasmine was…_

She was tied to a metal support beam, naked, gagged and blind folded… but she was also rapped and that worried her friends. The police moved to take pictures as her friends came to help her, Jasmine then told them it was Adrien, Gabriel confirmed that Adrien must have done it because he had vanished for periods of time and lied about where he went… but Adrien made sure to cover up his tracks to make it impossible for the police to arrest him… but Gabriel vowed to get his son found out for his crimes… Adrien was then scared of his father for the first time… and actually hoped nothing was figured out.

People became confused on if it was Adrien or not who took and rapped Jasmine… she had been found at an Agreste warehouse and Gabriel explained that only himself, his wife, assistant and son could get in there plus he had been seen this whole time helping to find Jasmine so only Adrien could have done it… but the times he wasn’t seen were uncovered with proof, it confused everyone as they began to wonder what happened… Jasmine wanted Adrien in jail after what he did to her… she was sitting on her bed, she was staying away from school for now and didn’t know she was planning to go back there right now.

It didn’t make sense on how Adrien was doing all of this… he was with her and she saw him when he let her see… plus when he got out of the police station he had grinned at her which let her know he did it all to her, she wanted it all over and done with now more then ever before. Her friends were trying to help her but for now all she could do was get some rest and stay home… she at least had the kwami’s by her side, Adrien didn’t get Plagg back as they had all hidden when he was faintly heard, the kwami’s were worried for her mental state as she watched them the whole time they flew around to get her anything she might need.

She knew at least one thing… Adrien was staying home at the moment to learn something because his father wanted to talk to him for a while… but she also knew that Lila was now back in school and she worried on what she might try this time, she still decided to stay home to try and get over what happened for a bit… so she contacted her family to let them know of her condition as she was told by Luka that they were very worried about her when she was taken, of course when she video called them… they began asking questions which she smiled and answered with the promise of telling them everything.

She contacted them every day, not once did she forget to contact them… then she went back to school and she was shaking, her brothers said she could call them at any time she needed them also the principal gave her a special pass that if she needed to leave the class she was allowed to and can go see her friends from another class if she needed them, she looked at the slip and put it away and walked into the classroom. Mister Culpa smiled to her and nodded making her do the same and went to the back to sit next to Chloe who grabbed her right hand as a sign that she was there for her at the moment and could help her when she needed it the most making Jas squeeze the hand lightly as they then listened to the lesson.

The gang were now having lunch, Jas was smiling for once in some time making them happy as they then noticed Lila walking over towards Jasmine making them glare at the Italian, Lila then faintly coughed so Jas looked over her shoulder confused as Lila then pulled up an act “Oh Jasmine! I heard you ran away! If you wanted everyone’s attention than that’s not the way to go!” she claimed making Jas shiver as Kim shouted at Lila with Aurore and Kagami backing him up. Jasmine hadn’t run away! She was kidnapped and harmed badly… Jasmine could see what was done to her in a flashback… Chloe quickly took her friend to her father’s hotel to calm down.

_But Lila’s attack was just beginning…_


End file.
